1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a personal computer; more particularly, the present invention relates to a modular computer that can be configured to be different types of personal computers or associated computer devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the types of personal computers can be classified into desktop personal computers, notebook personal computers, pen-based personal computers, etc. Each type of personal computers has its own advantages but may suffer some disadvantages. For example, a desktop personal computer is easy to upgrade but inconvenient in carrying form place to place. On the contrary, a notebook personal computer is designed for high portability but suffers in upgrading. As a result, users have to purchase different types of personal computers for different purposes. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for users to have a personal computer that satisfies all kinks of requirements.